Inconveniente culinario
by Rozan-ji
Summary: Una sensación extraña dentro de su boca interrumpió sus pensamientos. No era algo en el sabor, se sentía como si algo que no era comida estuviera enredándose en su lengua. Si, enredándose.


Nada por decir...oh si. El sr. **Disclaimer! **Shaman King es propiedad de Takei Hiroyuki.

Disfruten.

* * *

Inconveniente culinario

Últimamente y por alguna sobrenatural razón ,a su esposa le habían 'despertado' ciertas ganas de experimentar en la cocina.

Bastó con que un día llegara de hacer las compras con una docena de revistas de gastronomía bajo el brazo, y se metiera directo a la cocina a sacar ollas y cucharones mientras Yoh la miraba con total desconcierto. No encontraba motivo o circunstancia al cual culpar de semejante cambio.

"¿Será un síndrome premen…postmenst…Como se dice?" su cara se tornó roja al percatarse de lo que estaba pensando. Repentinamente algo golpeó su cabeza, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" la escuchó gritar enfadada desde la cocina.

Sin darse cuenta había clavado su mirada en Anna, que estaba de espaldas atándose un delantal. El chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza, donde había aterrizado la sartén.

Pues bien, ese fué un incidente menor y Anna lo absolvió por eso. Pero en realidad lo hizo porque vendría algo peor ahora. Claro ,¿quién probaría los platos que ella prepare? ¿Quién sería el ratón de laboratorio?

"Yo." murmuró un huraño Yoh.

Y ahí estaba. El primer plato 100% Anna. Lucía muy bien, incluso se había esmerado con la presentación y se sintió culpable por desvalorizar de antemano la comida de su Annita. Ante esto, perdió el miedo de lo que podría llegar a saborear, casi seguro de que solo por probar no moriría intoxicado.

La cocinera estaba de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y pendiente de cada movimiento de su comensal. Yoh tragó. Yoh la miró sonriendo. Yoh levantó el pulgar.

"¡Es delicioso Anna!" dijo honestamente. Le pareció ver como ella dejaba caer un poco los hombros, relajándose. Al final, suspiró bajando totalmente los brazos y tomó asiento frente a él.

"Creo que era obvio. Presté mucha atención a la receta y la seguí paso a paso." concluyó con aires de autosuficiencia.

"Umm." Yoh asintió, bastante aliviado de que la comida realmente haya tenido buen sabor y no había tenido la necesidad de mentir para salvar su vida.

"Lo que destaco es que haya sido una receta bastante complicada, y que yo siendo novata pude hacerla a la perfección." continuó ella, evaluándose.

El castaño afirmó con la cabeza nuevamente.

"Tal vez deba continuar con platos más avanzados y extravagantes."

"Claro, Anna." contestó él, sin escuchar demasiado lo que decía la rubia. El primer bocado había abierto su apetito y hundió los palillos en el plato para tomar el segundo.

Ahora ella había acercado a la mesa algunos de los fascículos de cocina y los leía con atención. Con la confianza ya 'alimentada', por decirlo así, buscaba cuál sería su próxima preparación.

Yoh continuaba comiendo y miraba las revistas al mismo tiempo que Anna. Realmente no le interesaba ese tema de la cocina, pero había quedado deslumbrado con las fotografías del plato terminado que incluía cada receta. Si de verdad ella continuaba con su nuevo 'hobby' y el tendría que ser parte, no sería tan malo después de todo. Tuvo una visión de él mismo con unos cuantos kilos de más y sonrió. Bueno, todos los ratones de laboratorio terminaban engordando.

Solo rogaba que el entusiasmo de la rubia no decayera y abandonara todo. Si resultaba así, él debía volver a colocarse el delantal y la pañoleta en la cabeza...

Una sensación extraña dentro de su boca interrumpió sus pensamientos. No era algo en el sabor, se sentía como si algo que no era comida estuviera enredándose en su lengua. Si, _enredándose_.

Mermó el movimiento de sus mandíbulas poco a poco, sin estar seguro de que estuviera correcto masticar algo que incomodara tanto. Sin estar seguro de que eso fuera _comestible_. Hasta que las terminaciones nerviosas de su boca entendieron de qué se trataba, y él también entendió.

Con pánico, desvió la mirada del plato a la cocina y sus dudas se disiparon al encontrar colgado en el perchero, el pañuelo que él mismo solía colocarse para cocinar. El delantal no estaba colgado, ya que Anna lo tenía puesto aún. Sin mover la cabeza siquiera, volvió sus ojos al plato, y luego a Anna. Vio cómo el largo cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros hasta la mesa...

Apartó la vista rápidamente. Ella tenía un sentido extra que le indicaba cuando él la estaba mirando y si esta vez se daba cuenta, se percataría de que aún tenía comida en la boca que no se atrevía a tragar. Comenzó a sudar. Debía hacer algo antes de que ella aparte la vista de su lectura.

Se puso de pie para ir a la cocina y tomó su plato con intenciones de lavarlo. Por suerte, el bocado con el ingrediente 'especial' había sido el último.

En la cocina, mientras el agua corría, escupió y ahí estaba: un pálido y largo -larguísimo- cabello. Lo contempló totalmente anonadado.

De seguro ella no lo había agregado intencionalmente a la comida, eso significaba que había sido un accidente, lo que significaba también que el plato de Anna tenía-un-defecto. No era perfecto.

Y por la actitud de la joven, no parecía dispuesta a cometer un error en su nueva actividad, especialmente uno tan vergonzoso. Ahora, ¿qué debía hacer? Decírselo la lastimaría demasiado, especialmente su orgullo. Mantenerlo en secreto parecía lo correcto pero…

"Yoh."

Se sintió morir.

"¿S-sí Anna?" No quería mover el cuerpo por temor a develar el lavaplatos, de modo que apenas giró la cabeza para verla por encima de su hombro.

Ella estaba con su usual posición de brazos cruzados escrutándolo con la mirada. Él se la devolvió lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero lo había descubierto, estaba seguro. La nuca comenzaba a picarle por el sudor.

"Mañana haré un pastel de naranjas." anunció simplemente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Cuando Yoh volteó a ver la superficie de metal, todos los restos se los había llevado el agua.

Después del incidente con el cabello de Anna, Yoh estuvo golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared -literalmente hablando- tratando de pensar en una solución. Agotado física y mentalmente y por no encontrar nada conveniente, llamó a Manta para que se encontraran en el parque así pudiera contarle lo sucedido. En ese momento el rubio le había preguntado desde el otro lado de la línea porqué debían verse necesariamente allí y él no tuvo mejor idea para decirle que 'hacía un hermoso día'.

"Pero el termómetro marca 36° un infierno, Yoh."

"¡Genial nos vemos allí adiós!" contestó él apresuradamente. Y colgó. A sus espaldas Anna veía la televisión sin sospechar nada. Un programa de cocina, para su martirio.

"Así que, ya lo sabes" finalizó el castaño, media hora después de la llamada. Se recostó en el césped y con su antebrazo cubrió sus ojos para protegerlos de la luz del sol. Suspiró profundamente. "Qué dices, Manta?" inquirió.

Manta tenía los ojos muy abiertos, en una expresión de hilarante incredulidad. Pasaron un par de segundos cuando gritó con su voz aturdidora "Quéééééé?".

Simplemente salió.

Después de eso, solo le quedó echarse a reír. Era por demás un problema insólito, y más insólito aún que la actitud relajada de Yoh, aún frente a los problemas, se haya alterado tan gravemente por algo que en realidad no valiera la pena.

"Es en serio" le reprochó el castaño con una mueca infantil en los labios. "Tú qué piensas Amidamaru?" El espíritu hizo aparición riendo convulsionadamente, al igual que Manta.

"Tal vez deberías comprarle a Anna un tónico para el cabello" sugirió el pequeño.

"¿Para que no se caiga?" inquirió el samurái.

"Para que tenga buen sabor"

Las risas empeoraron. Tan insistentes eran que el muchacho dejó de lado su preocupación y rió con ellos. Después de un momento, fueron apagándose de a poco y terminó con un suspiro, esta vez general.

Pero un problema es un problema, sea grande o pequeño. Y también se torna incómodo vivir con eso, no importa su magnitud.

"Lo siento, Yoh-kun." se disculpó Manta "Mira, tal vez haya caído un pelo en la comida la primera vez, pero no tiene porqué pasar siempre."

"Oh…tienes razón." Dijo Yoh, sintiendo cómo por primera vez fallaban sus capacidades de razonamiento obvio. "Entonces, si no ocurre de nuevo…"

"No hay problema alguno."

"¡Podré comer tranquilo ese pastel de naranjas!" exclamó el castaño entusiasmado. Manta y Amidamaru quedaron boquiabiertos por la conclusión.

Sin embargo, no era totalmente seguro de que no habría más accidentes. ¿Qué ocurriría si de pronto Anna invitara un montón de gente e hiciera una gran cena, y otro de sus cabellos terminaba en los platos? Sería catastrófico. Y considerando de que si en realidad estaba teniendo éxito en la cocina –como ella pensaba- , no sería tan improbable de que eso suceda. Al contrario, sería MUY probable de que quisiera hacerse conocer como la 'gran maestra de cocina de Las Aguas Termales de Funbari'. Tuvo una espeluznante visión de la escena casi apocalíptica.

¿Qué hacer?

Manta, acalorado y cansado de tanto reír, tomó un periódico que había adquirido momentos antes para usarlo como abanico y comenzó a ventilarse el rostro.

"No entiendo cómo puedes soportar tu cabello con este calor." dijo, sintiendo el aire contra su rostro. "Es muy largo, ¿porqué no lo sujetas o algo así?"

Sujetarlo. Sujetarlo. Retumbó la palabra en su cabeza, como si quisiera llamar su atención.

"¿Suje...tarlo?"

La cocina era un desastre masivo. Innumerables ollas, fuentes y otros recipientes formaban torres por toda la mesada, chorreando restos de una masa liquida que habían albergado hace poco. Los utensilios estaban desparramados por todos lados manchados por la misma sustancia amarilla anaranjada.

Anna estaba en medio de ese desastre, luchando contra una naranja que se resistía a ser exprimida. Tres veces había comenzado a rehacer la receta desde un principio, tres veces había fallado. ¿Quién dijo que 'tercera es la vencida'? Un lunático, alguien que no está haciendo nada lo suficientemente difícil como para que haya que intentarlo más de tres veces para que resulte. Alguien incompetente, vago, inútil y… –estaba insultando a un extraño?- Ella no tenía nada de eso. Ella quería hacer un pastel de naranjas, eso sí era algo difícil. Algo que debía de intentarse varias veces…

Ella quería que Yoh sea feliz. 'Estómago lleno, corazón contento.' ¿Quién había dicho eso?

Estaba eufórica, sacada de sí misma como nunca antes. Cualquier persona que entrara a la cocina se daría con una atmósfera un tanto densa, mezcla de frustración y furia.

Exactamente así lo sintió Yoh cuando entró al territorio de Anna. Entonces caminó lentamente pero sin cavilar, directo hasta ella. Hasta que estuvo tan cerca que no pudo dar un paso más y si ella retrocedía, inevitablemente colisionarían.

Como es lógico, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que la joven sintió su espacio _terriblemente_ invadido y no estaba precisamente de buen humor para soportarlo.

"Estorbas." Le dijo, cortante.

"¿…Yo?"

"¿Y quien más?"

"Tu cabello, por ejemplo."

Aquí Anna giró para verlo. En su arrebato de mal humor, no le intimidó el encuentro cara a cara.

"Mi cabello está en mi cabeza desde que nací. Tu no. Mi cabello no estorba. Tu sí." aclaró enérgicamente. Con eso de seguro daría un paso atrás, pero el joven solo sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia que parecía profundizarse junto con sus ojos negros.

"Quiero ver como cocinas." se excusó. Anna entrecerró sus ojos dudando de sus intenciones, cuando recordó, un poco culpable, que la sonrisa de Yoh jamás tenía un lado oscuro.

"Como quieras." finalizó, volteando nuevamente a su tarea.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y él no se movía de su lugar. Incluso notó que no estaba 'viendo como cocinaba' como dijo que deseaba hacerlo, si no que la miraba a ella misma. Decidió ignorarlo solo un poco más y si no reaccionaba en un par de microsegundos simplemente lo mandaría a consumir oxígeno a otra parte, con ayuda de alguna sartén que esté al alcance de su mano.

Estaba exprimiendo nuevamente la naranja cuando sintió movimiento en su cabeza, más bien, en el cabello.

"¿Que estás…?"

"No te muevas." le escuchó decir.

Yoh tomaba todos los mechones de cabello sueltos de a poco, alisándolos con sus manos y reuniéndolos en uno solo que caía ondeando sobre la espalda de Anna.

"Es solo un momento." dijo casi implorando, mientras agarraba muy suavemente un mechón rubio y lo juntaba con los demás, rozando sin querer el cuello de la joven.

Ella se limitó a seguir la indicación de Yoh sin decir nada más, algo raro de ella.

Tal vez tenía varias razones: la receta no estaba saliendo como quería y deseaba descansar un momento. O sentía la mano acalambrada tanto exprimir naranjas. O tal vez se percató de que el extraño hecho de que Yoh estuviera peinándola no era para nada desagradable...

Las manos del castaño se movían lentamente, zigzagueando. Podía sentirlas. Entendió de pronto que no estaba simplemente acomodando su cabello, si no que formaba poco a poco una trenza. El rubor invadió su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto tardaría la tarea considerando el largo de su cabello y la desesperante lentitud y tranquilidad con la que actuaba Yoh.

CASI tranquilidad. Era como acariciar un león, potencialmente riesgoso. Aunque el león no parecía tener intenciones de arrancarle una extremidad.

Aún así, fue bastante corto si se mide el tiempo en horas, minutos, segundos. Pero el tiempo común y corriente sumado más timidez y más nerviosismo, se torna lento. Especialmente si se desea que transcurra con más lentitud para apreciar el momento. Así obedece el reloj.

"Listo." Dijo Yoh cuando terminó y Anna dejó de sentir las manos del castaño sobre su cabello. Dejó escapar un suspiro, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera contenido la respiración.

"¿Porqué fue eso?" preguntó entonces.

No se había imaginado que ese momento llegaría, el momento en el que ella le pregunte porqué la había peinado. Lo más seguro que podía suceder era que Anna lo apartaría de un golpe en cuanto intentara hacerlo. Lo tomó desprevenido, pero aún así no perdió la calma.

No iba a decir la verdad, pero tampoco le mentiría. Solo daría _uno_ de los motivos.

"Pensé que te sería más cómodo. Después de todo te tomas la molestia de cocinar cosas deliciosas." Ella no insistió. Al contrario, quedó en silencio, pensando en que no importara las veces que tuviera que repetir desde el principio el pastel de naranja para Yoh.

"¿Te ayudo con eso?" preguntó de repente. Sabía que a Anna nunca le había gustado cocinar por el simple motivo porque era pésima. Por eso Tamao se encargaba de eso. Fue suerte de principiante –y ella lo habría admitido después- de que su primera preparación haya sido un éxito, y es porque no sabía los sucios detalles.

De modo que al verla allí, cocinando algo que llevaba un nombre tan provocador como 'pastel de naranjas' a pesar de las dificultades que traía, solo para darle el gusto de verlo feliz, le hizo sentir agradecido, conmovido _y_ feliz.

Le sonrió y sin decir nada, lo dijo. 'Gracias.' Anna lo miró por un momento antes de decir…

"Necesito el jugo de esa naranja." señalando la fruta. Yoh asintió sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

Antes de proceder a obedecer su orden, dio un último vistazo a la rubia.

"Te queda muy bien." Lo dijo bajo su propio riesgo, sabía que luego del cumplido ella se sonrojaría y como no le gustaba nada hacerlo, lo golpearía.

Una sartén encontró el final de su recorrido en la cabeza del castaño.

"Aquí está. Una para Manta, una para Anna, y otra para mí." Yoh repartió las raciones del pastel para cada uno de los presentes. "Amidamaru, luego te ofreceré una. No te lo puedes perder."

"Se ve delicioso." dijo Manta mirando su porción, extasiado. Era de no creer que Anna había horneado ese pastel con la ayuda de Yoh. No podía imaginar cómo había sido todo el proceso –salvo calamitoso-, pero allí estaba el resultado, y se veía tentador.

A forma de conclusión, se dijo para sí mismo que los sucesos extraños –Anna, cocinando- daba paso a sucesos más extraños aún: el problema de Yoh y la inusual resolución del inconveniente culinario.

Pero apartando los pensamientos para otro momento, se dispuso a comer el postre.

Probó el primer bocado e Yoh y Anna lo imitaron. Se escuchó un suspiro de deleite general, para después continuar comiendo en silencio.

Yoh aún no lo sabía, pero esa sería la segunda y última vez que Anna cocinara para él. Simplemente la cocina no era su fuerte, y además habría otras formas de demostrar cuánto haría por él. Agregando otro punto a su favor, Yoh no era de aquellas personas a las que se aplicaba el concepto de "panza llena, corazón contento". Era un decir ridículo.

Se encontró con su reflejo cuando bajó la mirada al plato. El cabello trenzado no le quedaba tan mal, pero no era su estilo. No la había desarmado, ya que prefería conservarla hasta el final del día como un recordatorio de un momento tanto especial como único. Solo que ahora era molesta la sensación de tener los ojos de Yoh clavados en ella.

Casi sin querer, fijó la vista a la porción de su pastel a medio comer. Y vio algo que de seguro ella no le había agregado como parte de la receta. Allí, saliendo de entre la superficie esponjosa…

"¿Porqué hay un cabello en mi pastel, Yoh Asakura?" preguntó sin ningún recato, sosteniendo entre sus dedos el peludo problema y exibiéndolo ante la única persona en la habitación que tenía el cabello castaño y largo. Igual al que había encontrado.

* * *

OMG NO LO SÉ! xD

Este fic tiene varios meses entre mis cosas y decidí darle un final…y creo que me entusiasmé, de verdad salió bastante larguito. Aunque espero que no haya sido largo de leer, porque eso sí es malo. Admito que el final se lleva un "insuficiente".

Está dedicado a todos los que sufrieron ese embarazoso problema y lo afrontaron en silencio –como Yoh- o diciéndolo a voces –como Anna..

Eso fue todo, folks! Si no les gustó me hacen brujería y si les gustó leen otra vez y si les apetece (ñam) dejan un review.


End file.
